The IPDC is one of three components of the molecular imaging aspect of the NIH Roadmap initiative, with the other two being high specificity/high sensitivity probes, and the set-up of an imaging probe database (MICAD). The IPDC produces known and new imaging probes for the NIH research community. The new IPDC laboratories began full operations early in calendar year 2007.[unreadable] [unreadable] The following projects (in alphabetical order by PI) are being addressed:[unreadable] [unreadable] Dr. Baron (NIAID); 'Fluorescent Probes to Image Prion Protein Trafficking' [unreadable] Dr. Braun (NIDCD); 'Thyroid Hormone Actions in CNS Studied with I-124 PET'[unreadable] Dr. Cherukuri (NCI); 'Nitroxide Radical Probes as Redox-sensitive MRI Contrast Agents for[unreadable] Assessment of Radiation-Induced Damage, Neuropathological Diseases, and Inflammation'[unreadable] Dr. Chock (NHLBI); 'Synthesis of a fluorogenic substrate for phospholipase C' [unreadable] Dr. Choyke (NCI); 'Gadolinium Labeled PAMAM Dendrimers for Vascular Imaging'[unreadable] Dr. Fessler (NIEHS); 'Synthesis of fPEG-cholesterols for Imaging Lipid rafts'[unreadable] Dr. Gandjbakhche (NICHD); 'Modulation of Fluorescence Lifetime with Metal Chelates'[unreadable] Dr. Hall (NCI); 'Syntheses of fluorescent derivatives of NSC73306'[unreadable] Ms. Hawkins (NCI); 'Syntheses of Ribose and Deoxyribose Pteridine RNA-DNA Fluorescent Analogs for Incorporation into RNA/DNA for Dynamic and Functional Studies' [unreadable] Dr. Isaac(NINDS); 'Caged AMPA Receptor Ligands for use with Two-Photon Excitation'[unreadable] Dr. Jacobson (NIDDK); 'Radioligands for In Vivo Imaging of A3 Adenosine Receptors'[unreadable] Dr. Le Grice (NCI); 'Synthesis of the Trifunctional Agent NBzM'[unreadable] Dr. Lippincott-Schwartz (NICHD); 'Synthesis of Caged Fluorescent Molecules for Photoactivation Localization Microscopy (PALM)'[unreadable] Dr. Potter (DoD); 'Development of Novel Manganese Chelates for Studying Mineralization'[unreadable] Dr. Rein (NCI); 'Request for Biarsenical Compounds'[unreadable] Dr. Roney (CC); Targeted Oral Contrast Development for Colonic Polyp Detection on Computed Tomography'[unreadable] Dr. Sarin (CC); 'Gadolinium-PAMAM Dendrimer-Peptide Conjugates for In Vivo Targeting of Astrocytoma via Kinin Receptors'[unreadable] Dr. Sarraf (NIAMS); 'Proposal for Imaging of SAA Amyloidosis'[unreadable] Dr. Subramaniam (NCI); 'Construction of Gold-based Imaging Probes for Mapping Drug Binding Sites on HIV-1 Envelope Glycoproteins'[unreadable] Dr. Ungerleider (NIMH); 'Novel Neural MRI Tracers for Anterograde and Retrograde Transport Studies'[unreadable] Dr. Urban (NHGRI); Glucocerebrosidase Fluorescent Substrate'[unreadable] Dr. Wierzchoslawsi (NCI); 'Fluorescence Labeled Nucleotides as Probes for In Vivo Detection of HIV-1 Preintegration Complexes' [unreadable] Dr. Young (NIMH); 'Radiolabeling of Vasopressin 1b Receptor Ligands'